Зубастик/Галерея/Сезон 1-3
Первый сезон Интуиция Пинки Pinkie Pie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png Twilight freaking out S1E15.png Pinkie Pie places Gummy on the floor S1E15.png Pinkie Pie introduces Gummy S1E15.png Gummy bathroom floor S1E15.png Gummy has no teeth S1E15.png Gummy biting Pinkie's tail S1E15.png День рождения Gummy with a party hat S1E25.png Gummy formal attire S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png Gummy eats confetti S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Applejack S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png Pinkie Pie inviting Applejack to Gummy's party S1E25.png Gummy nipped onto the balloon S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy S1E25.png Pinkie Pie singing to Fluttershy S1E25.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie collapse S1E25.png Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png Pinkie Pie regrets doing singing telegrams S1E25.png Pinkie Pie collapses on bedroom floor S1E25.png Gummy latched onto Rainbow Dash's face S1E25.png Rainbow Dash gets her surprise S1E25.png Gummy wallows in punch S01E25.png Gummy dancing S1E25.gif The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Pinkie Pie baffled S1E25.png Pinkie Pie eavesdropping S1E25.png Pinkie Pie disguised S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png Gummy sneezing S1E25.png Pinkie saddened after Fluttershy flies away S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash realizes she greeted Pinkie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie hops after Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie stares at Rainbow Dash while helping her up S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie running S1E25.png Pinkie Pie banging her head against the door S1E25.png Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Pinkie PieDerp S01E25.png Gummy standing.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png Gummy pulls Spike's tail S1E25.png Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png Spike confessing S1E25.png Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png Spike turning off the light S1E25.png Gummy looking at objects S1E25.png Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png Rainbow sees Gummy bouncing on a balloon S1E25.png Rainbow Dash drags Pinkie Pie to the farm S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at what her friends have prepared for her S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at her friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry 2 S1E25.png Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png Balloon descending on Gummy S1E25.png Gummy opens wide to catch the balloon S1E25.png Второй сезон Пусть лучший победит! Rainbow Dash Tree S2E07.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight with their pets S2E7.png Applejack uncomfortable S2E7.png Gummy sucking Pinkie Pie ear S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right-' S2E7.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png Третий сезон Только для любимцев Spike looks for Pinkie Pie S03E11.png Pinkie Pie -ask me, ask me!- S03E11.png Go Ahead S3E11.png Gummy with cupcake on his head S03E11.png Listen Closely S3E11.png Pinkie Pie Smile S3E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Gummy S03E11.png Pinkie Pie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png Need a New Coat S3E11.png Pinkie Pie flosses Gummy's gums S03E11.png Spike plugs Pinkie's lips shut S03E11.png Rarity and Pinkie arrive with their pets S03E11.png Pinkie Pie loves Gummy maybe a bit too much S03E11.png Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png Gummy ripping off the pages of a book S3E11.png Spike notices Gummy S3E11.png Spike trying to get Gummy off of his leg S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Spike and the messy CMC S03E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Tree Slam S3E11.png Scuffle S3E11.png Tied Up S3E11.png You're Telling Me S3E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike -is three ponies enough-- S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Spike -we're not really going- S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png The pets want donuts S3E11.png Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike looks around for Angel S03E11.png Spike need plan S3E11.png CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Spike they're coming S3E11.png Spike everybody down S3E11.png Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png The pets accept apology S3E11.png Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike -thought we'd meet you at the station- S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Игры, в которые играют пони Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Gummy on Rainbow Dash's mane S03E13.png Gummy why am I here S3E13.png Noise and Sadness S3E13.png Rainbow Dash miserable S03E13.png Категория:Галереи персонажей